The present invention relates to a automatic trimming machine, particularly usable for horiticultural products.
Currently, if horticultural products such as for example courgettes, cucumbers, carrots, etc., are to be treated, it is necessary for the same to be processed beforehand to remove their ends.
These ends are in fact not edible and therefore must be eliminated before any cutting and/or cooking and/or packaging steps.
Currently this trimming of horiticultural products is usually performed manually, using personnel the cost whereof is such as to considerably affect the overall processing cost of these products.
The only machine used for cutting the ends of said products is a circular blade: this however always leaves in any case to an operator the steps of taking the products and of placing the same next to said blade.